Aukiman-Mapuche and North Chile-
by Chisueo
Summary: Algo que ella no esperaba, pero que ya no tenia remedio ¿Aceptaria lo que estaba pasando? Quizas.../Nacimiento de los paises-Mapuche y Child!Chile Norte


Aukiman

ADVERTENCIAS:

-Los personajes aqui utilizados son oc's que me pertenecen:

Pueblo Mapuche (Rayen Paillalef)

Child!Chile Norte (Aukiman)

-La historia es segun MI punto de vista e investigaciones que hice previamente.

-Si no le gusta lo que empezo a leer, es libre de irse y no exponer un comentario negativo, eso no quiere decir que no acepte criticas, siempre y cuando estas sean de indole CONSTRUCTIVO y no negativo/destructivo

* * *

El agua fría mojaba tan bien su cuerpo, su cabello, todo lo que era en si parecía limpiarse de todas esas batallas que había luchado hacia tan solo un par de días atrás. Necesitaba lavar el polvo de las batallas, necesitaba tranquilizar su mente y sobre todo pensar en lo que le había dicho la machi hacía ya siete meses atrás, confiaba en las palabras de la mujer pero a la vez no podía deshacerse de lo que ya estaba creciendo en su interior, no podía, porque si bien era de un "huinca" no fue algo concebido sin su consentimiento.

Miro su abultado vientre y el como ya podía sentir pequeñas pataditas, sus largos cabellos caían por sus hombros llegando hasta más debajo de su cintura, se pegaban a su cuerpo por lo húmedo pero no le interesaba. No sabía que iba a hacer después de que naciera ese bebe, no esperaba saberlo en ese momento en todo caso ya que solo quería despejar su mente de esos molestos pensamientos que había tenido todo ese tiempo. Suspiro hondo y salió del rio donde se estaba bañando, estrujo lo más bien que pudo su cabello y se comenzó a colocar la ropa para cubrirse de la brisa fría que había en el bosque.

Lentamente comenzó a caminar, apreciando como los arboles eran mecidos suavemente por el viento, apreciando todo a su alrededor y lo tranquilo que era cuando no estaba luchando. Llevo una de sus manos a su vientre, no era que no quisiera tener ese bebe, tan solo le daba miedo, jamás espero que algo así le iba a pasar y mucho menos que a la persona que enfrentaba era…Él, ese hombre de piel pálida y ojos del color de las hojas en verano mezclado con el azul del cielo, era tan cruel el destino de ellos.

Eres un error…la machi me lo dijo, pero aun así…aun así no puedo evitar el querer ver cómo erespensó para sí misma Rayen agachando la mirada sin dejar de caminar. Veía de lejos como el humo le indicaba que estaba cerca de la aldea, pero aun así no aumento la velocidad de sus pasos, quería seguir así, alejada de todo, sin que la vieran como a una extraña aunque los representara a cada uno de ellos.

Cuando al fin llego a la aldea vio como la miraban, fingió que no se daba cuenta de las miradas y continúo caminando hasta donde vivía la machi, un poco más allá de la aldea. Entro como si nada y se sentó cerca de la pequeña fogata que estaba dentro de la ruca, noto como la machi le daba una infusión de hierbas, seguramente era para que no estuviera cansada, no sabían cuando nuevamente tendrían que irse de ese lugar, su situación era bastante inestable en esos momentos.

— ¿Lo tendrás?—pregunto como si nada la mujer mayor que estaba dentro de ese lugar mientras observaba las llamas de la fogata

—Sí, no tiene culpa de nada…fui yo la que…

—Sera mirado en menos aquí—le aseguro la machi a Rayen mientras esta seguía bebiendo la infusión de hierbas—Sabes que no podrá vivir aquí tranquilo

— ¿Crees que será niño?

—Lo será, se te nota Mapuche—respondió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa la mujer mayor

Ante aquello la más joven solo esbozo una sonrisa mientras tocaba su vientre, aunque le dijeran que era un mal presagio para todos que naciera ese bebe lo traería al mundo, no podía hacer otra cosa, simplemente no podía evitar que naciera, ni aunque aquello le costara la vida incluso en algún combate solo por protegerlo. Respiro hondo y se levantó, termino de tomar la infusión y salió de ese lugar, él bebe que iba a tener crecería entre su gente como uno más de ellos y nadie lo miraría mal, no tenía por qué llevar la mirada baja cuando pasara por al lado de ellos, después de todo ella los representaba a cada uno de los que estaban ahí.

Vio a lo lejos como una mujer cargaba un bebe, sabía qué hacía poco había quedado viuda, su esposo fue asesinado por uno de esos hombres arriba de esas bestias. Apretó los puños, su gente estaba siendo diezmada por esos hombres, pero ella demostraría de una u otra forma que era más fuerte que ellos, y eso mismo se lo traspasaría a su hijo, que jamás se dejara vencer por nadie y por nada. Se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba la mujer, quería saber cómo era tener un bebe, como era criarlo y tenerlo en brazos, tenía tantas preguntas y pocas personas que querrían respondérselas. A pesar que tenía más edad que cualquiera de los que estaban ahí sabía muy poco sobre la vida, ni siquiera sabía bien que era tener una familia.

La mujer al verla cerca se entró a su ruca con su bebe en brazos, aquello hizo que Mapuche detuviera su andar y agachara la mirada, por su culpa el esposo de esa mujer había muerto, por protegerla de un ataque de esos hombres extraños. Pero no podía negar que era a la única persona que podía preguntarle, al menos de momento ya que las pocas mujeres que quedaban en la aldea ya eran muy mayores y tampoco le dirigirían la palabra, simplemente agacho la mirada y siguió de largo, los hombres más ancianos tan solo le dirigían algunas miradas de respeto y con un simple gesto la saludaban, al menos alguien ahí no la despreciaba de momento. Se sentó tranquilamente en una roca a esperar que pasara lentamente ese tranquilo día, extrañaba esos momentos de paz, cuando su gente tan solo se preocupaba de estar bien y no de estar vivo un día más y a la espera de la muerte.

Miro el cielo azul, no había nubes y se podían apreciar algunas aves volando, suspiro al recordar como había echado de manera tan estúpida a ese hombre de ojos verdosos, el cómo por el simple hecho de estar a su lado lo echo de la aldea a golpes junto con los hombres que lo acompañaban.

—Flashback—

Tan solo le bastaron unos segundos para recordar lo de la noche anterior, no era que no le había gustado, no era que la había forzado a nada pero sentía un asco enorme hacia ese hombre que estaba al lado de ella, el sentir su respiración, su cuerpo junto a ella. Frunció el ceño al notar como este quitaba un mechón de cabello de su rostro, no iba a tolerar que estuviera en su cama, compartiendo lecho junto a ella y mucho menos acariciándola de la misma forma que lo hizo en la noche.

—… no te quería despertar—dijo el de ojos verdosos esbozando una tenue sonrisa mientras se rascaba la cabeza

—Largo…Largo de aquí—dijo molesta Rayen apretando uno de sus puños

— ¿Eh?

—Ya conseguiste lo que querías…ahora, largo—espeto la indígena levantándose del lugar y cubriéndose con la misma manta dejando descubierto al hombre

— ¿Pero qué…?

No alcanzo a terminar la frase el de tez pálida cuando recibió un golpe en la cabeza con algún objeto contundente, por suerte no quedo inconsciente y solamente algo atontado, no quería verlo más ahí, no quería siquiera que volviera a tocarla. Sabía que no la había obligado a nada, que no la había forzado a tener algo con él, pero en el fondo de su corazón tenía un mal presentimiento de todo aquello, sentía los ojos acuosos, como si quisiera llorar pero no se lo permitiría.

— ¿Pero qué te pasa?—pregunto el de ojos verdes algo confundido

— ¡Lárgate!—término de decir la mujer golpeándolo aún más fuerte en la cabeza y empujándolo hacia fuera de la choza mientras le tiraba todas sus cosas

Todo había sido bello, sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, que no había explicación alguna para algo así pero no podía estar con él, no era bueno para su gente ni para ella, no estaba permitido sentir algo por alguien que no sea su gente. Respiro hondo y en un lastimero llanto se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, no quería volver a sentir eso, no quería estar con alguien nunca más.

—Fin Flash Back—

Se cubrió un poco más debido al frio viento que había comenzado, no podía estar hasta tan tarde afuera de la aldea, mucho más estando embarazada. Cuando estuvo cerca de su propia ruca tan solo se metió dentro de esta y se quedó ahí, prendió un poco de fuego y se sentó en las pieles de animal que estaban en el suelo, cada cierto lapso de tiempo sentía las pataditas que le daba él bebe, ante aquello solo sonreía tristemente, si era tal y como decía la machi ese bebe sería un gran problema, pero no tenía culpa de nada, tenía que seguir pensando así ya que quizás sería el único recuerdo de ese hombre con el que compartió lecho solo una vez.

Tan solo se puso a dormir minutos después, necesitaba descansar ese día, estaba agotada con todos los pensamientos que había tenido ese día, con los recuerdos, con la carga que ahora llevaba. Pero la tranquilidad de la noche se vio interrumpida por ruidos estridentes, gritos de lucha y fuego…Mucho fuego que quemaba todo a su paso, esto hizo que Mapuche se pusiera de pie casi de forma espontánea pero sintió una fuerte punzada en el vientre, pensó que simplemente había sido por culpa de la forma en que se había parado así que salió fuera de su ruca para apreciar como su gente luchaba contra esos hombre con trajes que relucían de naranjo gracias a las llamas que inundaban a toda la aldea.

El cómo las mujeres jóvenes eran tomadas por la fuerza, amarradas de pies y manos y subidas arriba de esas bestias traídas por esos extraños, el cómo las más ancianas eran asesinadas y como los niños lloraban al ver aquello. Un chico de no más de quince años con un simple garrote golpeo de tal forma a un hombre que logro dejarlo tirado inerte en el piso pero no paso mucho rato para que otro esparciera sus sesos en la tierra de un hachazo, todo aquello lo vio en cosa de segundos Rayen, cayendo de rodillas al suelo viendo la sangre en el cuerpo de los cadáveres de su propia gente.

Sintió una mano tomarla del brazo izquierdo haciendo que se levantara, tan solo pudo distinguir la silueta de la machi que la llevaba entre el bosque, no podía reaccionar, no podía ni siquiera pensar. Pero una fuerte punzada nuevamente en el vientre y algo liquido cayendo entre sus piernas la hizo reaccionar y a su vez hacer que la caminata se detuviera unos minutos.

—…Va a nacer, Rayen—escucho de los labios de la mujer mayor mientras miraba el líquido que seguía escurriendo entre sus piernas— ¡Reacciona!

—Duele…—fue lo único que murmuro al sentir otra contracción—Fresia…Duele

—Tenemos que buscar un lugar donde estar hasta que nazca—dijo algo desesperada la machi para seguir caminando junto a Mapuche—Respira hondo solamente, he ayudado a muchas a parir

Ni cuenta se dieron cuando tan solo a lo lejos ya se veía una estela de humo de donde antes estaba la aldea que hacia minutos era su esporádico hogar. Pero en ese momento solo importaba el encontrar un lugar seguro donde Rayen pudiera dar a luz, esos minutos u horas caminándose le hacían eternas a ambas mujeres, especialmente a la más joven a cada contracción ya que cada vez eran más seguidas y más fuertes que las anteriores. El bosque parecía más oscuro que nunca, mas tenebroso y peligroso que cualquier otro día, además de que el olor a sangre seguramente atraería a más de algún animal salvaje que las pondría en peligro en caso de que Mapuche diera a luz en cualquier lugar del bosque, Fresia le insistió que debían seguir caminando, que no debían parar aun hasta encontrar un lugar seguro para que tuviera él bebe.

Está en cambio tan solo pedía que eso acabara pronto, cada contracción le provocaba demasiado dolor y casi no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir caminando. Finalmente en una fuerte contracción se apoyó contra un árbol y se sentó en el suelo, era definitivo, ya no podía seguir caminando así como así, Fresia se arrodillo y levanto la ropa de Rayen hasta poder ver bien su entrepierna, tan solo la luna las iluminaba y no podían encender fuego para siquiera iluminar un poco más. Coloco su propia manta en el suelo y le indico a Rayen que casi estaba lista para dar a luz, sabía que iba a ser difícil para la joven pero debía tenerlo ya, él bebe ya quería nacer y eso no se podía evitar con nada.

—Solo puja cuando tengas una contracción ¿Esta bien?—le indico la machi a Mapuche mientras veía como está prácticamente enterraba las uñas en la tierra—Vamos, yo estoy aquí…Me conoces desde que era pequeña, confía en mi

—Duele…—murmuro Mapuche antes de sentir una fuerte contracción y con esta comenzar a pujar

Los gritos de Rayen resonaban en el bosque y se perdían con los demás sonidos del bosque, cada contracción era nuevamente otro esfuerzo más que tenía que hacer la joven, sentía como si se estuviera partiendo por la mitad mientras él bebe salía. Fresia solo le insistía en que pujara y que ya quedaba poco para que él bebe saliera, que ya podía siquiera ver la cabeza del bebe, pero aquello no le daba la tranquilidad necesaria a Rayen, tan solo quería que todo aquello acabara pronto, que se terminara de una vez y pudiera ver aquel bebe.

En un último intento finalmente se escuchó un pequeño llanto, mientras Mapuche trataba de tranquilizar su respiración y sentía como el sudor de su frente caía gota a gota, Fresia tomo él bebe y corto el cordón umbilical con una pequeña cuchilla que tenía escondida entre sus ropas, lo limpio un poco con la misma manta que había puesto en el suelo y se levantó con él bebe en brazos para pasárselo a Rayen, esta solo quería dormir en esos momentos pero también quería ver al bebe que había tenido, vio como la machi le entregaba él bebe, era pequeño y aún estaba llorando, cuando lo observo noto una mota de cabello oscura y la piel un poco más pálida que la de ella, pero era lindo a sus ojos.

—Es niño, aun no abre los ojos pero supongo que los tiene del color de…

—Él, no lo sé…pero sería un poco extraño—comento cansada Mapuche mientras acariciaba la mejilla al pequeño bebe

— ¿Cómo se llamara?

—No he pensado en ello…Aun no he decidido un nombre para él—reconoció la mujer mirando la cara aun cubierta por un poco de sangre del pequeño bebe, sintió un largo eco del sonido de un animal, cerró los ojos un solo momento y volvió la mirada hacia al bebe—Aukiman…Creo que será un buen nombre para el…

— ¿Eco del cóndor?—pregunto Fresia algo confundida al escuchar tal nombre—…Casi nunca se escucha ese sonido, Mapuche

—Por eso mismo, este bebe es igual de único que ese eco…Aukiman—Aseguro la más joven empezando a cerrar los ojos, estaba agotada, quería dormir y su cuerpo entero le dolía a horrores

La machi simplemente le quito él bebe de los brazos y la acomodo para que durmiera, ella ya no podía hacer nada, ese niño que ahora sostenía entre sus brazos quizás sería causante de una gran desgracia o demostraría que tanto esos hombre y ellos podían vivir en paz. Pero no iba a cargar con eso aun a Mapuche, simplemente no iba a destruir esa tan sutil sonrisa que había esbozado la mujer después de tanto tiempo, quizás, tan solo quizás ese bebe no sería un mal presagio para ellos ni los huincas, pero sí lo era, ella misma se encargaría de deshacerse de él le gustara o no a Rayen…


End file.
